


The Thunder Rolls

by JustPlainAmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Thunderstorms, cutie patooties - Freeform, john winchester you are and abandoning asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainAmy/pseuds/JustPlainAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“DEAN! DEAN WHERE ARE YOU” cried the small boy who was currently clutching tightly to one of the table legs in their current motel room. At least he was until another boom of thunder rocked though the ground startling from his hiding place, making a run for it diving under the bed as a brilliant white flash of lightning lit up the dark room for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder Rolls

“DEAN! DEAN WHERE ARE YOU” cried the small boy who was currently clutching tightly to one of the table legs in their current motel room. At least he was until another boom of thunder rocked though the ground startling from his hiding place, making a run for it and diving under the bed as a brilliant white flash of lightning lit up the dark room for a moment. This happened almost in prelude to the loud cracking noise that the cheap motel door made as it swung and hit the fair wall violently as dean used all the force that his little 11 year old body possessed to push it when he had heard Sammy’s cries.

 

At first when he had heard the wales rising from their motel room and above the brewing storm as Dean struggled to get ice out of the too-tall ice machine. So when he had heard Sammy cry out, almost by instinct he dropped the bucket and ran towards the door knife already drawn and now he was scanning the room for what could be attacking Sammy. There was nothing, he didn’t even know where Sammy was until another round of thunder rumbled its way through the small motel room and there was a small terrified cry from underneath the left hand bed. Dean almost smacked himself over the head, he had forgotten how terrified Sammy was of thunderstorms. His shoulders slumping with relief and the ravenous worry left him allowing him to move towards the bed.

 

A small smile curled the young boys lips as another peal of thunder rang out and Sam squirmed out from under the bed and ran to burry his face in dean’s stomach. Little hiccupping sobs ringing out as Dean pulled him onto the bed along with the only book on the night stand. Books were really the only thing that ever calmed Sammy down and right now he was positive all of his were still in the backseat of the impala. The bible was almost too heavy for him to pick up, flipping it open at random. He began to read his tone soft but his voice loud enough to drown out the howling wind outside. He read about this angel Castiel, the angel of Thursday who was known for standing by and watching the cosmos unfold, doing nothing. Half way through Dean decided to change things up, because though Sammy had quieted in his lap he was still crying. He changed the story so that one day Castiel saw a special little boy who was crying because of a storm, and that the angel watched for a long time. Twenty whole minutes at least! 

 

When he nearly yelled this part Sam gave a small giggle, starring at dean as if the outcome of the story was the most important thing in the world. The storm raged on outside even as Dean continued. He told of how the angel had watched and became sad himself, why would that special little boy be crying? 

 

Dean ruffled Sammy’s hair earning a tiny glare before an imploring look to go on, and so Dean did. So the angel after so many years of watching and never interfering he decided to make the thunder stop just so that special little boy would smile again. Dean continued waxing poetically about Castiel’s fight with the other angels to stop the rain, even though it was against the rules. Making up names as he went by the time he was done Sammy was asleep and the storm had stopped. 

 

Even as Dean lay down to sleep himself he could help the silly though of “Thank you Castiel”. 

 

Though Dean didn’t know it, an angel who had been sitting idle in the garrison had heard his name called in over a hundred had whispered back, a smile on his angelic features.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading!


End file.
